The Adventures of The Ace Match Makers
by SarcasmSupreme
Summary: This is a series of one-shots where Athena, Trucy, and Maya will attempt to get different people from the Ace Attorney universe. Filled with horrible comedy, and tons of fluff! Be prepared for all the fluff! Ships listed at the begining of each chapter
1. Chapter 1

**So this type of fic will be a bit different than what I've done before. In this fic Athena, Trucy, and Maya will try to get the different guys and girls of AA together. The first chapter will be how they get together and their first "Targets" And then from there it will act like one-shots except that each person can only be coupled with one other person.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and suggest ships (Only malexFemale becuase while I have nothing against gays or lesbians, I feel a bit awkward writing it) And enjoy the story!**

She looked from her frustratingly repetitive paperwork to the clock. 2:12. She looked back at her frustratingly repetive paperwork for a few moments before looking back at the clock. 2:13.

"GAAAHH!" The girl yelled in frustration before slumping over her desk, her neckless from blue to red. She had orange hair tied back in a long ponytail by a blue ribbon. She had blue eyes and a moon earing on her right ear, and she wore a white jacket with a blue tie over a white button up dress shirt.

"Why do I have to do this paperwork?" Athena groaned to no one. "Its litterally just filling out my name a million times!" She complained, looking up. Since the boss and Apollo were out investigating for a case, there was no one exactly in the office. Trucy had to go to school now that winter break was over. It was about early march, and it was still cold outside.

Athena put her head back down and began filling out paperwork yet again. She repeatedly filled out her name in all the case reports and forms from all the cases they had been getting recently, seeing as 'The Turnabout Terror' was back in buisnues. She finially filled out yet another case file which she put in the completed pile, which consisted of every file she hadn't put away yet. (Needless to say, there were alot of unfiled yet completed forms on her desk) She looked back and saw the next case file.

It was the courtroom no. 4 bombing incident case, in which her best friend Juniper Woods was acused of causing. Of course got her a not guilty verdict, but Athena couldn't help but reminisc over the trial. It was her first trial where she stood alone, and she was almost crushed if the boss hadn't arrived in time to help her out. But what she really remembered was what Juniper said. Specifically about her co-worker Apollo Justice.

She displayed her obvious crush on him, calling him "Warm like the sun" and "Like a Sun God" Which was rather ironic. Lucky Apollo was too injured from saving her from the bomb to hear, or her secret would have been out of the bag.

She giggled at the now sweet memory. While she had been scared for her friend than, the crazy shinanigans that went on during the trial (Due to prosecutor Payne being in charge, which is always helarious to watch) and it created some now funny memories, like… falling down the stairs… Athena sighed. That was not one of her best moments.

Athena was brought back to teh world at the sound of the door opening. The bell attached to the door rang, signifying someone was there. "Who is it?" Athena called, hoping Trucy had gotten out of school early with some sort of magic trick or something of the sort.

"H-hey Thena!" A quiet voice called back, though barely audible, forcing Athena to listen closely to hear.

"Junie!" Athena called, regognizing her voice and jumping out of her chair, finally up from her desk in what she figured was hours. (But was really only 45 minutes) "How are you doing?" The excitable redhead asked once she found her friend in the small office next to Charley, the agency plant.

"I'm great Thena!" The young law student replied with a warm grin on her face. Juniper was wearing her pink dress which she had worn during the courtroom bombing incident, and in her hands, which were covered by her pink gloves, was a handmade basket covered by a handmade lid.

"Watcha' got there?" Athena asked her childhood friend, taking a quick look at the beautiful basket which she held.

"Oh yes!" Juniper said. "I made cookies for the agency to enjoy!" She explained. "Do you want one Thena?" SHe asked, holding the basket up towards her childhood friend.

"Course Junie!" Athena answered quickly, opening up the basket and taking one of teh cookies. It was still warm, and the chocolate was still in a partly melted state, and it was essentially heaven when Athena ate it.

"Ith id really good!" Athena declared withe her mouth full. She tried to get another one, but Juniper closed the lid of Juniper's basket and pulled it away from her greedy hands.

"They're for the AGENCY" Juniper reminded her with a giggle. "Hey is Apollo here?" The flower lover asked curiously.

"Uhhh, no, he's out on a case right now" Athena answered. The mud haired girl sighed sadly at this news. "But you could wait here if you wanted to" AThena suggested, causing her friend to smile.

"Yes, I would like that Thena!" Juniper said. "Where should I put the cookies?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, just put them on the coffee table" Athena answered. Juniper placed the handwoven basket and placed it in the center of the glass table, which complemented the table well, like a center piece.

The two girls began talking for a while. They conversed with each other with everything from cooking, to gardening, as well as law. Juniper Woods was aspiring to become a judge and help bring the legal system out of the "Dark Age of the Law" Which had plagued the legal systems all over the country for years straight, causing many innocent citizens to get convicted of crimes they never commited, and guilty men and women who had commited hainous crimes to get away scot free.

Athena and her co-workers had lifted one of the major causes of the dark age by revealing the truth at the expense of Apollo's best friend. But there was still much work to do in order to remove all the coruption from the honorable courts of law.

"So I belive I will be graduating at the end of June this year" Juniper announced with a smile after discussing the recent cases. "I plan to work under the judge that was assigned to my trial" She explained.

"Junie! Thats great!" Athena exclaimed in happiness, leaning forward towards her friend with a large grin plastered across her face. "I'm so proud of you!" She declared, wrapping her friend in a tight embrace. "You deserve this so much! You've worked so hard over the past few years!"

"I still have to pass the BAR exam Athena" Juniper reminded her childhood friend. "I just hope that I can do well enough…" She sighed, looking down at her knees.

Juniper's thoughts were then inturupted by the door opening, letting in the mid-afternoon light. About an hour had passed since Juniper had arrived, making it about 3:30 PM.

"Hey Athena! I'm back!" Came a loud and confident voice, which caused Juniper to blush 50 shades of red. **(If Ace Attorney can make that reference, so can I XD)**

"Hey Apollo!" Athena greeted her co-worker from her spot on the couch. "Junie's here!" She announced as he walked in.

"Oh, hey Juniper! Its good to see you today!" Apollo greeted the young girl with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He then noticed the basket on the coffee table. "Hey, mind if I asks whats in the basket?" He inquired politely with a warm and endearing smile that filled Juniper with strength.

"O-oh, just some chocolate chip cookie's" She answered nervously, looking down at the basket in embarresment "You can have one if you want" She added.

The Red Attorney came over and took a fresh cookie out of the basket and took a bite, and then devoured the rest of the cookie. "They're really good Juniper!" He exclaimed with a dumb smile on his face.

 _Remind me why they're not together yet?_ Athena thought, rolling her eyes. "Well" SHe began standing up. "I've got to finish my paperwork and than clean the toilet twice, so why don't you hang out with Apollo for a little while?" Athena suggested, causing both the Attorney and the Judge-To-Be to blush madly. The yellow attorney than turned around and walked away towards her desk with a childish smirk on her face. _I'm gonna get those two together!_

 **So this was more or less of an introductory chapter. The first "Match-Making Operation" will take place next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled for the next update. This will for the most part be a side thing that I do over time when I feel like writing something light hearted.**

 **Remember to review, favorite, and follow everyone! And I will see you guys in my next update!**


	2. Operation Junipollo!

**So this is the first 'Real' chapter of the story, as in real being the first match makers operation. So as the title suggests, the ship for this chapter will be… JUNIPOLLO! (I love this ship with all my heart! Maybe I should marry it XD) I plan not to have Maya or the final partner this chapter, but within the chapter or two she should be introduced into the story!**

 **But remember to reveiw, favorite and follow! All of these things really boost my confidence as a writer. (Especially reveiws! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside!)**

 **Now enough of me speaking! (Cause I annoy everyone XD!) So here is the first official AA matchmakers operation!**

 _I'm totally going to get those two together_ Athena thought as the awkwardly spoke to each other. Juniper was attemting to flirt while Apollo was being… well Apollo, meaning completely oblivious to all of Juniper's advances.

"I always enjoy when you bring food over Juniper!" Apollo informed the mud haired girl. "It brightens my day every time!"

"Th-thank you Apollo!" Juniper squeaked nervously, as she pulled out her knitting needles and began knitting a heart patterned sweater.

 _Okay, I kinda, not really get being oblivious to normal flirting, but HOW in the world is he oblivious to THAT! She's basically screaming 'I love you!'_ Athena thought, mentally facepalming herself at Apollo's social stupidity. **(Apollo is basically the but of all AA jokes at this point, besides Payne)** _No matter what Juniper thinks, Apollo his NOTHING like his namesake! Isn't the Greek version of Apollo supposed to be all buff, handsome and good with ladies?_

"So only a few months and you'll begin your work in the legal world huh?" Apollo asked, pressing his finger against his forehead, thinking. After that, he began grinning. "Wow, I'm proud of you Juniper! I heard the Judge program is tough at Themis!" He complimented her, turning Juniper's face as red as her crushes suit. (Needless to say, it was a pretty deep shade of red)

"Thank you Apollo!" Juniper thanked the Red-clad attorney. "But don't think I'll make cases easier for you cause you're my friend!" She joked quietly with a shy smile dancing across her face.

"Haha! I didn't expect you to!" Apollo joked back with a dumb grin on his face.

 _UGGGHHH!_ Ahena groaned in her head. _This is like reading a fanfiction where the OTP takes FOREVER to get together!_ **[1]** Athena needed to speed things up unless they planned to get married when they were sixty. _But theres no way I could do it on my own! They'd know something was up!_ She thought as the two hopeless romantics conversed. _I need a partner!_

It seemed the heavens were watching, because at that moment, Trucy walked in, returning from school. "Hey Athena!" Trucy greeted the red haired attorney, who was dumb struck. _Well, that answers that problem_ She thought. "Wanna see a new magic trick I learned?" The magician asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Yeah sure Trucy!" Athena replied a\enthusiastically. Athena was used to being entertained by watching Trucy's awesome tricks. _How does Apollo get sick of these tricks?_ Athena thought.

"Alright, now here we go!" Trucy exclaimed, waving her hands. Nothing happened.

"Ummmm, Trucy?" Athena asked, confused with why nothing was happening.

"Just wait for it!" Trucy replied cheerfully, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she watched Juniper and Apollo talk.

She was WRIGHT about waiting. Soon Juniper and Apollo flew together by some unseen force, knocking them into each others arms. They both were left with Apollo red blushes as they stood against each other.

"You… how!" Athena stammered, unable to comprehend what just happened. "Trucy, did you just-"

"Yep!" The bubbly magician answered, still leaving Athena in a state of confusion. "You wanna get those two together?" Trucy asked with one hand tilting her hat and one hand on her waist. "I'm in for messing with Polly's finally existant love life!" the magician agreed.

"Yes!" Athena cheered quietly so the two others wouldn't hear her. "This is gonna be great!" Athena exclaimed. "Let's move over to the other room so we can plan in secret!" She suggested, and the two girls made their way out of the room without attracting any attention for Juniper nor Apollo, who were still blushing madly at what happened.

Once the two girls were out of earshot of the oblivious couple, they giggled mischeviously and began to get to work. "So should we take the direct approach with these two or should we be subtle and sneaky?" Trucy asked curiously, looking upward as she thought about how to approach the situation.

"We'll get to that in a bit!" Athena stated, pushing the air. "Right now… we HAVE to create an operation name!" She announced excitedly. "We have the ship name…"

"Yeah! Junipolly right?" Trucy asked cuoriously.

"Well, I call it Junipollo!" Athena explained. "But tomato tamato" She shrugged. "OH!" She exclaimed. "I got it! Operation Junipollo!" She suggested in excitement.

"Fine" Trucy agreed. "It could be better, but eh, its fine!" She shrugged. "Now, how should we approach the situation?" Trucy asked again, a bit more impatiently this time. "I really want to get to this!" She exclaimed in excitement, bouncing on the balls of her feet, up and down with enthusiasm. "I can't WAIT to get Polly a girlfriend after like, forever!" She exclaimed, peaking Athena's intrest.

"Huh? You have?" She asked. "But wouldn't Apollo have to know girl for that?" He asked.

"He knows LOADS of girls!" Trucy explained. "Ema Skye… Vera Misham… and a few others too. But he's never made a move on anyone before… its rather sad!" She finished.

"Well than! If he won't do it! Than We'll make the move on Juniper for him!" Athena declared, raising her fist is detirmination, a smirk on her face. "Wait that sounded weird" Athena stated. "But you get what I mean!"

"Lets get to it then!" Trucy stated in excitement. "Let's get planning Athena!" She requested. The two Wright Anything Agency employees began to plan Operation JuniPollo, working carefully yet efficiently to maximise the success, as they both wanted their two friends to be happy (As well as a ship to gossip about)

Once the two had decided on a plan to get Apollo and Juniper together, it was only a matter of executing it, which could be a bit difficult.

"You and me can focus on Pollo! Make him less chicken, or POLLO, so he can ask Juniper out" Athena explained quickly. "You know the specifics Trucy, so I won't go over that"

"Ok! lets do this!" Trucy cheered quietly, putting the To-Do list for the plan in her oh so Magical Panties. "Let operation Junipolly commence!"

IN THE LOUNGE…

"Sorry about what happened earlier" Apollo APOLLOgized for the upteenth time. "I honestly don't know what happened. It seemed like magic" **(Name puns and jokes in one paragraph! GO ME!)** He suggested sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and his neck with a slight blush on his face.

"Its fine…" Juniper reassured him yet again, showing no sign of impatience. Instead however, there was that normal admiration Juniper had in glistening throughout her sweet and innocent eyes whenever she was around her red-clad love. "I kinda liked it…" She added quietly, staring down at her shoes with her soft and sweet grin that could melt even the Grinch's heart. **(Though maybe not Manfred Von Karma's heart. His is absolute zero)**

The two adults sat their in silence, their faces exibiting a peaceful joy. But since this is Ace Attorney of course it was ruined by some random and loud event.

"POLLY!" A high pitched, bubbly voice called toward the red-clad attorney, much to his annoyance. Trucy walked out into the lounge area.

"What do you need Trucy?" Apollo sighed in annoyance. "Please don't tell me you want me to-"

"Yep!" Trucy cut him off, bouncing on the balls of her feet with that sweet innocent look she has. "I need you to help me with a magic trick!" She announced.

"Can this wait Trucy?" Apollo asked with a sigh of exasperation. He never enjoyed having to be Trucy's assisant, when he was supposed to be a lawyer. Not a magicians assistant. "I'm trying to-"

"Yeah yeah" Trucy sassed Apollo, rolling her eyes. "Don't make me tell Daddy you're being mean to me!" She threatened, knowing that one always got to Apollo, scaring him senseless, even though was far too rational to fire his protege over that. **(Basically Apollo being paranoid)**

"Ugggh, fine!" Apollo agreed, causing his half-sister, who he didn't know was his half sister to giggle.

"Hurry up than Polly! We don't have all day!" Trucy rushed him, practically pushing him out of the room.

"Ow Trucy! That hurts!" The defense attorney compained. "Uh, bye Juniper!" He stated in a rushed fashion before being literally pushed into the other room. "OW! Trucy seriously, what's all this for?!" Apollo asked in confusion as he was stumbled into the next room.

"I wanted to test out a magic trick!" She stated innocently, with her bubbly smile pasted across her cute face.

"I know that…" Apollo told her. "But you're never so… rough about it" The attorney stated. "It kinda hurt you know" He told her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "So could you hurry this up?" Apollo asked.

"What? You wanna hang out with you're girlfriend?" Trucy teased, tilting her hat down over her face.

"W-What?!" Apollo exclaimed a bit too loud. "Me… Me and Juniper arn't going out! Why would you think that?" he asked in a hasty fashion, with a cherry red blush spreading rapidly across his face.

"I'm joking Polly!" Trucy laughed light heartedly at her half brother who she didn't know was her half brother. "Now, why don't I show you the trick!" She suggested.

"I would like if you did that" Apollo agreed. "I wanna relax after having to investigate with and all of his cryptic messages!" He sighed in exasperation.

"Ok then! Lets begin!" Trucy announced. "Now, this trick will allow me to know a certian thing about you, but I won't tell you yet" Trucy began. "Now first, I need you to pick a card" She requested, holding out her special deck of magic cards. "C'mon Polly! Pick one!"" She requested excitedly, practically jumping.

"Alright, alright Trucy! Geez" Apollo groaned in annoyance. He loved Trucy like a sisiter, but she annoyed the heck out of him. He delacatly pulled a card from the middle, knowing how much Trucy valued her 'special magic cards'.

"Alright, now pick another one" Trucy told Apollo, who complied, pulling another card, this time from the middle right side of the cards the magician held out.

Trucy had Apollo choose three more cards, making a total of five cards.

"Alright, now let me have the cards" Trucy announced, startling Apollo.

"Arn't you usually not supposed to see the cards I choose?" Apollo asked curiously, pressing his finger against his forhead.

"Well, ummm, this is a different type of magic trick" Trucy informed him, looking up at the ceiling as if something had made it interesting all the sudden. "Just go along with it!" Trucy demanded, causing Apollo to sigh for the upteenth time. "You're no fun Polly!" Trucy complained. "arn't you in the years where you're supposed to be fun and not dispising having to good time?" the blue mage asked in a rude manner.

"Oh, uhhh, sorry? I guess" Apollo APOLLOgized, confused at the normally sweet magician's outburst as he rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. _If I knew any better, I would think she was up to something_ Apollo thought ironically, without a clue of what was actually happening.

Trucy 'examined' the cards. Since the trick was fake, she actually wasn't examining the cards, she was just looking at them and going "Hmmm" every few seconds. But Apollo didn't know that.

"So let me explain what the trick is now Polly" Trucy explained. Apollo leaned in, interested in what the trick was. "ITS A SHAM!" She exclaimed, causing Apollo to be taken aback, his spike falling over his face.

"Wh-WHAT THE?!" He exclaimed with his CHORDS OF STEEEEL! He regained his composure before asking Trucy, "What is this than?" teh young attorney asked the magician, who continued holding her silly grin across her cute face. **(Trucy is really cute! And not to mention… my age! Heheheheeeee!)**

"It was just to get you away from Juniper!" Trucy explained. "I needed to talk to you"

"Why did you need to get me away from Juniper for this?" Apollo asked nervously. "I mean… what would you have to say that you couldn't… WAAAH!" Apollo exclaimed in realization. "Are you messing with my love life?!" He asked Trucy aggresivly. "Are you joking?!"

"You got it Polly!" Trucy told him enthusiastically, her cute innocent smile never wavering. "Me and Athena are trying to get you two together!" She explained. "Isn't it great?" She asked, unaware of Apollo's discomfort.

"N-no! Its not Trucy!" Apollo told her. "Juniper dosen't like me like that anyway…" He trailed off, his voice becoming quieter, almost depressed. "She's kust a friend!" He stated quickly, very nervous.

"How do you not notice that Juniper likes you?!" Athena practically screamed as she walked in. "I'm basically going crazy from how oblivious you are to her tells!" She pointed out. "She's head over heels for you!"

"OB-OBJECTION!" Apollo exclaimed. "Th-That was… That was objectionable!" He stammered nervously, no evidence to help him.

"Fine then Pollo" Athena began. "Why don't you present evidence, or else me and Trucy will have to give you a penalty" She joked.

"Gah! Damnit Athena" Apollo complained. "But she can't like me! She's got like half of Themis liking her!" He pointed out. "I'm… Apollo Justice, and I'm not fine enough for her!" He exclaimed.

"Apollo, Apollo, Apollo" Athena sighed. "Out of all the guys I've seen hit on my Junie for the past few, you're they only one I'd give my blessing to!" She explained.

"You're blessing… Wait, what are you?" Apollo asked in confusion. "Her mother?"

"C'mon Polly! You got this!" Trucy encouraged the red attorney. "She likes you! She asked where you were when she came in like she came to visit you!" She told him. "Ask her out for dinner tonight!" She suggested.

"You know what, I will! I'll ask out Juniper Woods!" He declared with a cocky smirk. "But… How would I get it all ready before tonight?" He asked. "There's no way I could get a good reservation this late… Plus I'm gross after investigating…" He explained worryingly.

"You can get yourself ready!" Athena impatiently told him. "Me and Trucy will work our romance powers!" She told him with a confident smile. "You and Junie will make such a cute couple!" She squeeled, showing she was still a teen at heart.

"Ummm, okay then! I'll do it!" Apollo told the two, walking towards the door leading to the lounge. "I'm Apollo Justice, and I'm fine!" He cheered before walking into the lounge.

"Uhhh, sorry about that Juniper" Apollo APOLLOgized once again to the pretty student, a blush spreading like a wildfire in California. "Trucy's rather… Hyper" He explained.

"Its fine Apollo" Juniper reassured him once again, causing Apollo to sigh in relief.

"So… Juniper… I was wondering... " The red attorney began, Athena and Trucy both peeking their heads through the door.

Juniper began to blush as well, and the two could be mistaken for cherry's. "Yes Apollo?" She asked, het eyes barely able to meet Apollo's. The two other girls though were gettimg impatient. They were just waiting for this ship to FINALLY become a reality.

"I… Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" He asked nervously in record speed, causing Juniper to gasp. This made Apollo frown, looking sadly at the ground. "Sorry-"

"Of course Pollo!" The flower girl excaimed. This caused the two spying girls to cheer the loudest though.

"YES!" Athena and Tucy cheered, causing the new couple to look towards the door. Juniper began to blush wildly and she couldn't speak.

"Th-THENA!" JUniper exclaimed out of embarresment, turning so red she was practically purple. "W-were y-y-ypou watching t-the -w-wwhole time?" She asked nervously, her embarresment causing her to stutter like crazy.

"Yeah!" Trucy answered joyusly. "We set the whole thing up" She told her. Juniper's face turned pale before she fainted, falling onto Apollo's lap, who caught her and began paniking.

"Uhhh, Junie?" Athena asked, poking at her friend. "You okay?" She asked.

"Juniper?!" Apollo exclaimed, sweating bullets, causing his hair spike to fall apart, as the sweat washed out his hauir gel. "Athena, what should I do?!" He asked, looking at his kinda-girlfriend with worry.

"Why don't you try mouth to mouth?" She asked with a devious grin.

Apollo, hesitated at first, but his worry made him even more oblivious than he was normally. (Which outside of court, was pretty oblivious) He brought his face towards Junipers, ready to do mouth to mouth. His lips got closer and closer to hers…

When suddenly her eyes opened suddenly!

"Apollo!" Juniper exclaimed in suprise, which caused Apollo to jump back in suprise, using his chords of steel in a sharp "AHHHH"

"I-its not what it looks like!" Apollo stammered, with an Apollo red blush spreading across his face.

"Hehehe!" Juniper giggled. "Its fine!" She told him with a blush as red as her scarf's she magically started knitting. "You were just trying to help, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" Athena cut in. "Now we have to get you ready for your date with Apollo!" She reminded the meek girl. "You're gonna need some help choosing teh right outfit!" She declared, basically dragging Juniper out of the office.

"So… where will me and Juniper be having dinner?" Apollo asked Trucy.

"Me and Athena got that covered!" Trucy informed him. "Go to the middle of the park where that doctor got murdered at 7:00 PM" She explained. "We got you a 'Wright Traditional' for you two!"

Apollo gulped at that last statement, knowing what that meant. It meant the king of salt would be serving his and Juniper's first date. _Wait, if Juniper coughs at being nervous… than what will Eldoon's do to her?_ He thought, sweating at the idea.

"Go get something nice on!" Trucy demanded suddenly, shocking Apollo out of his thoughts.

"But I already have a suit on!" Apollo pointed out, gesturing to his red suit which he ALWAYS wore,

"Yeah, but those are like your everyday clothes Apollo" Trucy told him. "Go home and get something different!" She demanded, her hands on her hips. Apollo knew that when Trucy hand her hands on her hips, the young magician meant buisnues, so he scuffled away quickly, making his way to the door, where he almost tripped on his way out because he was rushing.

 **Polly is getting something different on** Trucy texted Athena, who replied; **Good, he wears that suit like everyday anyway** Trucy giggled. Not because of the text, but because the operation was going smoothly.

It was 6:43 when Juniper and Apollo had arrived in the park. As they requested, Eldoon had set up in the middle of the park. It was his favor to Trucy and Apollo after they found his noodle stand, helping him out emensly.

Juniper was wearing a very cute homemade white dress (Made specialy for the occasion) with a pink outline that had small pink straps that exposed her shoulders and neckline. The dress went down to her knees. She had let her beautiful mud brown hair down for the event and a white hair band with a pink bow attached to the left side of the band.

Apollo, on the other hand, hadn't actually changed his suit, which Trucy face palmed at, saying he "Had no style". But Juniper didn't care. After all, she was on a date with a guy she had been crushing on for months. **(To be honest, I was just too lazy to figure out a new outfit for Apollo. I just can't imagine him in anything BUT his red suit or street clothes)**

Eldoon played a nice (Or a nice you can get with a harmonica) tune for the background, which didn't exactly fit, but niether of them cared. Eldoon stopped playing the music in order to bring two bowls of noodles over to the couple. Athena had managed to convinced Eldoon to lighten up on the salt in Juniper's bowl so the frail girl didn't go into a coughing fit, to which he reluctantly agreed.

The two sat in silence for a few long moments just smiling, before Apollo brought up how nice the weather was. It was true, seeing that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun had just begun to set, and it cast a beautiful red, orange, and pink light across the park, giving the tree's and flowers a glowing effects.

Juniper giggled whenever Apollo got flustered. It was really cute to her, and she never wanted the moment to end, no matter how salty the inside of her mouth tasted.

Apollo felt the exact same. He had never been so comfertable around a girl. Clay had obviously teased him about this for years, even a few days before he died. Apollo still missed his friend, but instead of feeling depressed, the memories gave him a warm, bittersweet feeling in his heart.

Athena and Trucy were getting annoyed though. They had been waiting MONTHS for this, and Apollo hadn't tried to kiss yet. Athena was more annoyed though, since she had seen so many opertunities for Apollo to make a move during the date. _That reminds me, I should tell Junie Apollo's not into bondage_. **(SUBTLE CASE THREE REFERANCE XD)**

After Apollo and Juniper were both accidentally eating the same noodle and almost kissed, like that scene from the Lady and the Tramp, Athena had enough. She stood up from her hiding spot yelling "KISS HER ALREADY!" which caused Apollo to fall back in his chair, and Juniper to yelp and blush a deep shade of pink, matching her dress.

After Apollo got his senses back, he walked over to where Athena and Trucy were, and attempted to push the two away, only for Athena to grab him and throw him 10 feet like she did with that poor police officer. He landed on his back and layed on the ground dazed.

"A-APOLLO!" Juniper cried out, rushing over to her date and crouching over him. "Oh My gosh Athena! Thats so mean!" Juniper yelled at her friend, who was taken aback by Juniper's outburst. "Apollo, Apollo, are you okay?!" She asked worridly, shaking the man lightly.

"Ugggh, Trucy its too early for this" He stammered incoherently.

"Apollo!" Juniper cried, attempting to help the red attorney up. "I'm going to help him back to my place!" She told Athena and Trucy. "Its not far!"

"Okay, tell Apollo I'm sorry!" Athena yelled over to her friend, who was helping Apollo, who was barely able to walk.

Juniper helped Apollo through the park, where she would normally stop and smell the flowers. But since Apollo was dazed and potentially had a concussion thanks to Athena, who Juniper was rather angry at for the first time ever, the young Judge-to-be was hurrying towards his house, where Apollo had helped her study once. It was about a half mile away, so Juniper managed to get herself and Apollo there in about 15 minutes. Luckily, Apollo's building had an elevator, or else it would have been quite a trip. He was awake by then, but he was rather dizzy and slightly disoriented, both mentally and physically.

"Thanks Juniper" Apollo thanked her once they had gotten to his room. His mind was fully functional and showed no signs of a concusion anymore. "You want to come in for some tea?" He asked, turning his body so Juniper could walk through the doorway.

"Yes, I would enjoy that!" She answered, walking in quietly, her feet making almost no sound on the carpeted floor as she walked over to the couch.

"Is green tea okay?" Apollo asked from the kitchen.

"Yes Apollo!" Juniper called back quietly. She took the time she had to look around the apartment. It was very bland, with bare white walls and very little decor anywhere, save for a picture of the agency all together smiling. The couch was a bright red, and was acompanied by a small red chair next to it. There was a small HD tv and between that and Juniper was a nice glass coffee table.

"Sorry if its kinda boring in here" Apollo APOLLOgized **(I've gotta stop making that pun!)** as he walked in with two mugs of tea, still steaming.

"Its fine Apollo" Juniper reassured him. "Its… its fine!"

"Thanks Juniper" Apollo stated as he handed the tea to Juniper and sat down on the chair with his cup. "I don't normally have company over. I'm not really the most social guy, so theres no reason to decorate a place I'm not gonna spend much time in" He explained, while Juniper listened quietly, sipping her tea. "Thanks for helping me back! Sorry if the date was a wreck" He apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry Apollo!" Juniper reassured him again, placing her tea down on the coffee table before scooching over rather close to Apollo, who awkwardly put his arm around her. Juniper sighed in content as the two of them sat together in silence, sipping their tea away from the eyes of the masterminds behind the two finally getting together.

 **So there is the first match-up of the Ace Attorney Match Maker's series! Since I've used Apollo and Juniper, they can't be use again. So now ApolloxEma requests please! But anyone NOT used yet can be used in any shipping as long as its straight. Again, nothing against gays or lesbians, I just don't feel comfertable writing it!**

 **People used**

 **So remember to reveiw, favorite and follow guys! And I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
